PROJECT SUMMARY: Cigarette smoking prevalence among Pacific Islanders (Pis) in the U.S. is nearly double the national rate, yet evidence-based smoking cessation programs tailored to the culture and lifestyle of Pis do not exist. Utilizing a community-based participatory research (CBPR) model, community members and academic researchers will use their collective expertise to investigate how culture, social and environmental cues, intrapersonal and neurocognitive characteristics impact smoking and quitting behaviors among late adolescent and early adult Pis to inform the development of a theory-based, culturally-attuned, multi-component smoking cessation intervention. This proposed intervention research project, comprising two-interrelated studies, builds upon an existing CBPR framework that focuses on the reduction of cancer health disparities among Pis in Southern California. Study 1 entails a comprehensive tobacco use and quitting assessment utilizing smoking history semi-structured interviews, ecological momentary assessment of smoking behaviors and cues, and a computerassisted neurocognitive decision-making assessment; Study 2 informed by Study 1, culminates in the development and testing of a novel smoking cessation intervention that incorporates an interactive computerbased program, tailored text messaging, web-based social networking, and telephone coaching. The use of technology fits the lifestyle of young Pis, in addition to holding tremendous potential for a scalable, costeffective method for reaching Pis and other relatively small, dispersed populations that are often at highest risk for health disparities. The research project will conclude with a symposium for the dissemination of findings to the broader PI and scientific communities. Within the context of rigorous, evidence-based, state-of-the-science research, community partners will be fully and equitably involved in each stage of the research, thus lending their cultural voice and unique insights to this project.